What really happened that night?
by burnedcoldfeet
Summary: On the night that we got together, what really happened? R&R Oneshot, semi-lomeny. Contains shonen-ai.


"It started so long ago," he said, as a flash back came to his mind. He smiled and hugged his companion in a cute, but still passionate way. "Didn't it, Shino?" This made him blush, who would've thought that the so loved and popular Shino would go out on a date with her and him.

"It did, but it was mostly Hinata's fault," he said, still really blushed, "she was the one that started writing stories about you and me." He seemed a bit annoyed by that fact, but who would've thought that just because a story based on her teammates, Hinata could get Shino and Kiba to date her once, and declare their love to each other the next day.

"It isn't my fault, Shino!" Hinata shouted from behind them, "I was just helping you out, I did notice the way that you and Kiba looked at each other all the time." She giggled, but suddenly felt so little. The glare of Kiba, combined with Akamaru's growl, and Shino's bugs made her feel uneasy, it felt worse than when someone glares daggers at you. She looked around the bus to see if there was someone that she could go to and hide, but to her dismiss, the only one that was there was Kakashi.

"You two, leave her alone, she did help you become a couple, didn't she?" Kakashi asked them, as he moved to where she was sitting and hugged her, making her blush. Kiba and Shino could only laugh because of this. They turned to look at each other, and smiled. As they look back at Hinata, you could actually barely see her.

"Kakashi, don't harm our cute team mate, one kiss is enough for today," they said jokingly, making them separate. Hinata, fully blushed, unaware of what was happening, Kakashi, with his beautiful face shown to all, had his lips a bit bitten and a little part bleeding. Kiba just laugh at the sight. "This is how you should do it, Kakashi," Kiba said, as he took Shino's face in his hands and planted him a hot, but really passionate kiss, that could only make Shino blush, but the unexpected happened. He returned the kiss, with the same passion of his companion. There was a bit of nibbling here and there, Hinata actually felt a bit disgusted by this so she just looked at the window. Each moment that passed made them move closer to each other and their body felt so hot, that they were about to take each other's clothes.

"You two need to get a room," he said, after watching Hinata's face, that shown a bit of disgust, "you will make her faint if you continue." He had already put his mask back on and was about to move back to where he was sitting before.

"It's your fault for not doing it like it should be done, Kakashi," Kiba replied, "you never let the girl nibble on your lips. Instead, you do it, right Shino?" 

"I am not a girl!" Shino replied to Kiba and then punched him. They were fighting again, and the one who always starts the fight is Kakashi, in a mysterious way, it was always his fault. Mean while, Kakashi took Hinata's hand and made her move to where he was sitting before, but instead, he sat her on his legs, and hugged her. Hinata couldn't do anything, but blush. She looked at Kakashi, curious about what this meant. Kakashi nodded, and, taking of his mask, he closed his eyes and kissed Hinata again. As she closed her eyes and let him kiss her, she blushed. Then she let his tongue go in, they played, joyfully. 

"They are at it again," Kiba said, a bit annoyed, when he looked for Hinata and noticed her sitting on Kakashi's legs on one of the front seats.

"Yes, but we can't do anything, Hinata has loved him, since for ever," Shino answered, "But she always hid it, so everyone thought that she liked Naruto." 

"Ah, yes, good times," he said with a smile, and proceed to hug Shino and caress his cheek. "But I love it this way, since I can be with you." He couldn't avoid blushing but that is what Shino liked the most. "So, when was it that we started going out?" he asked Shino, but more himself.

"7 months ago, we went on a date with Hinata to that restaurant, remember?" Shino replied and smiled. "It was a nice day and she just came to us and said _'We are going on date a this night and you can't say no'_. We were simply surprised. That was the first time we heard her talk to us without stuttering, right?" Kiba simply nodded. "_'You have to dress formal, since it is a very expensive place, and don't worry, I'll pay' _she continued. We were curious as to whom she asked to go on a date with her, but we didn't actually guess that it was a super dark plan to begin with." 

"Yes, she was acting weird that day too, remember? No blushing, no stuttering, no make-up, nothing. I was pretty amazed as to how strong she got that day. Do you remember what she was wearing when we came to pick her up?" Kiba said.

"A pale pink, strapless dress that covered her legs complete and left her back uncovered. She wore silver hoop earrings and a necklace that had a silver star. She didn't have make-up on, and if she did, we didn't notice. She looked so adorable that you were almost drooling that day Kiba. _'Lets go, you guys, we can't miss our reservation' _she said, with a smile as we walked besides her. We walked past Naruto, and that freak just dropped open his mouth and couldn't take of his eyes of Hinata, until well, Sakura punched him and left him on the floor. We walked past Kakashi and Kurenai, they didn't really know what was going on, but they had the faint idea that it was her plan," Shino sighed, and smiled, "It was a really nice dinner, you know?"

"And really good sex after that," Kiba muttered. Shino barely heard and looked at him.

"We didn't have sex that night!" he said angrily and almost shouted.

"Oh, no… We two didn't… I meant… The other date that we had… Alone," he tried to say without getting killed. Hinata just heard this and giggled, making Kakashi wonder what really happened that night. 

"Nothing happened, dear," she whispered sensually at Kakashi's ear and nibble it, "nothing happened, just an illusion."

A/N: wow... My first oneshot... My first Yaoi... I love it! I don't know where this came from, or what, but I just had this idea... What do you think?

Dedicated to Hayo-neechan, my best friend! I love you!

Please, read and review, I need to know how this went to make another oneshot with lemon or lime in it.


End file.
